Electrical appliances are often installed in locations where the source of electrical power is unknown and/or untested. For example, in an older building, an outlet may be installed in the wall, but the outlet may not have been properly connected to ground. Further, in older buildings or buildings where electrical codes are not reliably enforced, wiring that at one time forms an acceptable ground may be altered such that the ground connection is no longer acceptable. As another example, a ground connection that appears to be acceptable upon initial installation of the appliance may in fact only appear to be acceptable due to the establishment of temporary ground.
The need thus exists for ground quality check systems and methods that verify the presence of a ground connection and the quality of that ground connection in order to exclude the possibility of a person or pool of water completing the circuit. The need further exists for ground quality check systems and methods that verify that an acceptable ground connection is maintained over time. The need further exists for ground fault qualifier systems and methods with very low power consumption needs.